


永远不忘

by GinnySue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnySue/pseuds/GinnySue
Summary: 听到门咔哒一声关上，她蜷缩成一团，抱着膝盖轻轻抽泣。是的，她永远不会忘记。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 3





	永远不忘

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Never Forget](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/714077) by Incognito. 



她坐在床边，慢慢拉上黑色丝袜。她用右腿支撑着身体，将一根手指伸进她那条翠绿色缎子礼服的开衩，寻找难以捉摸的吊袜带。她露出得意的笑容，找到了那个小扣子，把它钩在尼龙长袜的顶端，然后将它抚平，让它服服帖帖地包裹着她的大腿。

金妮今晚在穿着打扮上格外用心。她化了淡妆；眼皮和脸颊涂了淡淡的金色高光，甚至用黑色睫毛膏遮住了她金色的睫毛尖。她从来不涂口红，只涂唇彩——粉嫩闪亮——像她的嘴唇一样诱人。她的头发——红中透着金——挽成了优雅的法式发髻，几缕卷发散落下来，衬托着她的鹅蛋脸和纤长脖颈。

她的雀斑已经褪去，只剩下鼻子和脸颊上，还有胳膊和肩膀上的零星几点。她还很年轻，只有十八岁，虽然身材娇小，却凹凸有致；长腿细腰，圆润的臀部，适中的胸部。她不像她母亲那样天生丽质，但从来没有人抱怨过。她有着运动员的身材，但又很女性化，腹部和脸颊的婴儿肥还没有消失。她的每一寸，比如她的皮肤，都柔软而紧致。

金妮今晚一定要处于最佳状态。她被邀请参加魔法部的一个舞会，而她的男伴是著名的哈利·波特。自从她第一次觉得这个男孩有吸引力以来，她就一直在等待这个时刻（注意，是和哈利约会，而不是舞会），她的双腿之间泛起热潮，兴奋得头晕目眩。她今晚要把自己献给他，给他一个永生难忘的夜晚。

红发女孩开始穿另一条腿的丝袜时，感觉到一双柔软的大手触碰着她的脖子，抚摸着她同样柔软的皮肤。她微笑着向后靠去，感觉他灵巧的手指揉捏着她的肩膀，消除了她所有的压力和烦恼。一个星期前，她把她公寓的钥匙给了哈利，那时，她刚刚得到市中心这套公寓没几天。

她几乎刚一毕业，霍利黑德哈比队就签了她，给了她追球手的位置。除了薪水，他们还为她支付房租。她怎么能拒绝呢？她比罗恩先有了一个公寓。这使她非常高兴。

“嗯，太好了。”她低声说，闭上眼睛，脑袋开始耷拉下来。

她咬着嘴唇，感觉到胸前的裙子开始绷紧，她的乳头摩擦着柔软的缎子。就在这时，那些有如有魔力的手指滑进了她的裙子，用食指和中指揉捏她绷紧的乳头。

金妮兴奋地倒吸了一口气，吃惊地睁开眼睛。“哈利？”

“再猜。”

她猛地转过头，抬头望去，棕色与灰色相遇。“德拉科！”

坏笑的金发男人将脸凑到她面前，熟练地用舌头分开她的嘴唇，与她的小舌共舞。他一边品尝着她的嘴，一边又拧了一下左边的乳头，使红发女孩发出了愉快的呻吟。

“德拉科，不！”她松开他的嘴唇，气喘吁吁地命令道。她立刻站了起来，转过身来面对着他。

“我想起了你有好几次对我说‘不’，金妮。”他坏笑着，将白金色的头发从眼前甩开。“每次都以你的恳求而告终。”

金妮皱起红肿的嘴唇，拉起裙子盖住胸口，抚平布料。“那是过去的事了，”她无力地解释，试图做出蔑视他的样子，但是她几乎从来无法对他说“不”。“那是一夜情。”

英俊的金发男人调皮地笑了笑，漫不经心地绕过床角。“从什么时候起，几次都能算作‘一’次了？”他嘲弄地扬起浅金色的眉毛。

金妮双手叉腰，眯起眼睛。“我要你离开这里，德拉科！我们六个月前讨论过这个问题。我们结束了。你必须接受。”

“接受？”德拉科的语气苦涩，背叛了他坚忍的表象。“你真的认为我是那种你可以呼之即来挥之即去的宠物吗？坐下。别动。翻身？”他的灰眼睛沉了下来。“你知道你永远也摆脱不掉我。”

金妮用力咽了口唾沫，踉跄地向后退去。德拉科通常不会威胁她，不会到这种程度。但是，他的声音和表情使她犹豫，使她害怕。红发女孩在内心深处也知道，她无法永远抗拒这个诱人的前斯莱特林，所以她必须保持距离。

他慢慢地绕着床走过来，给她逃跑和尖叫的机会，但是她没有。金妮知道，从某种变态的层面，她想要这样，想看看他会走到哪一步，看看她能让他走到哪一步。

德拉科现在离她只有几英寸，金妮注意到他——不，是她——已经退到了角落里。她能闻到他的木质香调古龙水，感受到他身上散发出的热量——他那瘦削结实的身体。她试图移开目光，却做不到。她的眼睛总是被那对银色深潭所吸引。

“德拉科，求求你。”她恳求道，但是她感觉到了双腿之间的暖流，那种出卖她的湿意。

他伸出一只柔软的手，用指尖抚摸着她的脸颊和下巴。他的手指在她的嘴唇上流连，慢慢拉下她丰满的下唇，让她发出一声轻喘。接着，他温暖的手指从她的脖子滑到锁骨，落在了她的裙子上。

“绿色，”他轻声说，嘴角挂着一丝冷笑，打量着她裙子的款式和颜色。“你以前总是为我穿绿色的衣服。”

“是你最喜欢的颜色。”她轻声说。

他抬头看着她；那双锐利的眼睛与她相对。他绷紧了下巴，鼻孔翕动。她知道他在估量她，决定该怎么办。他皱起上唇，抓住她裙子的胸口，将它拽了下去。他扯下她身上的裙子，向前扑去，用高大的身躯紧贴着她娇小的身体。

金妮想发出尖叫，但是他用力吻着她的嘴唇，使她无法呼吸。他的牙齿将她的下唇咬出了血，她疼得向后缩去。她伸手摸着红肿的嘴唇，将手拿开时，发现白皙的皮肤染上了鲜红的液体。她抬起头，困惑而痛苦地望着他。

“德拉科？”

一听到他的名字，他对她吼了一声，跨过她破烂的裙子，伸手抓住了她的腰。他把她推倒在床上，跨坐在她赤裸娇小的身体上。他强壮的前臂撑在她的脑袋两侧，使她动弹不得。她被困在了床和他的身体中间。

他低下头，咬着一只肿胀的乳头。她痛得叫了起来，贴着他顺滑的金发哭了起来。

“德拉科，求求你！别这样。”

他对她敏感的乳头的攻势越来越弱，越来越温柔，但是他没有停下。她试着挣扎，想从他身下挣脱出来，但他用高大强壮的身体将她牢牢地按在床上。接着，他慢慢向下移动，抓住她的手腕将她按住，她扭动着身体，如同困兽。她感觉到他的舌头落在她的腹部，滑过肚脐，来到了她的下身。

“不。”她呻吟道，摇晃着脑袋。

她终于从他的禁锢中挣脱出一只手，但是，当他滚烫的舌头入侵他所渴望的天鹅绒褶皱时，她绷紧了臀部，突然倒吸一口冷气。他爱抚着她敏感的身体，使她几欲发狂。他对她所做的一切让她既恨又爱。她真想知道自己是不是病了。他正在强占她，这使她感到厌恶，但是他将她的身体当作一件精美的乐器来玩弄，又使她情不自禁地兴奋起来。

“德拉科，求求你停下。”她声音颤抖地说，将一只手放在他的头上。她试着推开他白金色的脑袋，但这更燃起了他的热情，她叫了起来，既羞愧又快乐地呻吟着。

几分钟后，他抬起头来，她几乎松了口气，他跪坐起来，覆在她身上，用湿润的嘴唇吻着她。他将舌头探进她口中，让她品尝着自己的味道，她闭上眼睛，感觉咸咸的泪水顺着脸颊滑落下来。他松开她的嘴唇，低头朝她得意地笑着，头发垂在灰色的眼睛前。

“你是我的，金妮。”他吼道。“你可以随心所欲地跟波特约会。该死，你可以和他结婚。”他低头冷冷地瞪着她，眼里充满厌恶。“他甩了你之后，你可以和他复合，你可以假装你对他有特殊的感情。你甚至可以想象，从来就没有‘我们’。”他眯起灰色的眼睛。“但是有一件事你永远做不到，金妮，那就是摆脱我。我永远是你的一部分，你也永远是我的。”

他坐起身来，一只手将她按在原处，另一只手慢慢地解开腰带。金妮看着他解开裤子，把裤子和内裤一起拽了下来，释放出粗长的下身，似乎随着他的欲望在搏动。她使劲咽了口唾沫，偷偷环顾着房间。她应该大声呼叫，但是她做不到。

他终于脱掉了下身的衣物，却连衬衫都懒得解开。他用大手分开了她的双腿。

“不，求求你，”她哭着恳求道。“德拉科，不用非得这样。”

“你是我的。”

金妮感觉到他滑进她的身体，慢慢地抽插起来。她呜咽着抓着床单，攥紧了拳头。他们还是情人时，德拉科对她来说总是太大了，但是曾经的欢愉现在都变成了痛苦。她把头转向一边，咬着下唇，感觉到泪水不断顺着脸颊滑落。

他无情地律动时，她试着回忆快乐的时光。她看得出来，他最初想温柔一些，几乎是充满爱意。然而，他的欲望和需求很快就合二为一，他开始更用力也更快地撞入她体内。

尽管金妮知道这是不对的，尽管她觉得受到了侵犯和侮辱，但她还是不能制止他，不能大声呼救。这并不是因为她感到羞愧；而是因为她有一部分还爱着他。但是，他在强奸她的身体，同时也在慢慢地强奸这份爱。

他发出一声低吼，在她的身体里释放了自己。她觉得体内像浪潮一样翻涌。她试图在脑海中勾勒出大海，海浪拍打着海岸。他又变得温柔了，慢慢抽了出来。她仰面躺在床上，他开始穿衣服，她感觉到他的愤怒、背叛和欲望慢慢地从她双腿之间淌了出来。

他终于穿好衣服，站起身来，走到床的另一边。他俯下身，吻了吻她的脸颊，她茫然地盯着天花板。

“你永远不会忘记我。”他在她耳边轻声说，然后离开了房间。

听到门咔哒一声关上，她蜷缩成一团，抱着膝盖轻轻抽泣。

是的，她永远不会忘记。

X

高个金发男人竖起衣领，低着头，离开了简陋的公寓。他轻快地跳下楼梯，走出建筑，沿着狭窄的小路走向一条昏暗的巷子。

他转过拐角，拿出魔杖，照亮了肮脏的道路。他经过一条的热闹街道的路口，走到巷子尽头，然后垂下魔杖，指着右边一个长方形盒子，低声念了一道变形咒语，盒子慢慢变成了一根长长的黑色手杖，顶端装饰着银色的蛇。金发男人拿过手杖，把他的魔杖放了进去。

突然，他弯下腰，痛苦地抓着胸口，感觉到身体开始颤抖，一种难以忍受的疼痛传遍了四肢百骸。他的体型开始发生了微妙的变化，原本高大的身形矮了一些，但是更加宽阔了。金色短发迅速长至肩膀，变成了一种惊人的白色。他的额头和眼角出现了一些细纹，尖下巴变方了。他的脖子变粗了，肩膀和胸膛也更加宽阔强壮。

卢修斯·马尔福轻轻咳嗽一声，整了整衣领。他用长指紧紧握住手杖，露出了笑容。他懒洋洋地将手指伸向下身，仍然能感觉到皮肤上温暖、黏腻、潮湿的感觉，舌头上还有金妮·韦斯莱的味道。

是的，她永远不会忘记。

**「完」**


End file.
